Zombie Warrior
|-|Original= About Zombie Warriors are enemies that appear somewhat frequently. Sword The first incarnations look simply like skeletons wearing armor that wield swords. Their skulls have an odd engraving on the top. They are actually somewhat effective in melee, so try to be careful if you want to dive in with the Painkiller and slice them up. If a Zombie Warlord slices their head off, they'll spin around hilariously like a ballerina until they fall over dead. Of course, this damages you, so stay away. This version appears in Cemetery, Village Of The Damned, Studios, Unfortunate Abbey and Graveyard. Black Demon See the main page: Black Demon The Black Demon's model belongs to the Zombie Warrior's family, but it was later classified as a buffed demon because of their similarities. Morning Star Later incarnations appear to wear red armor and wield morning stars that do a lot more damage then the swords. They're still pretty easy, and they lose the advantage the first version had by trading a giant sword for a short morning star. Getting hit by them hurts a lot, though, so stay away. If a Zombie Warlord chops their head off, they'll bumrush you, swinging wildly. Shoot them once to gib them. This version appears in Catacombs, Enclave, Village Of The Damned, Studios, Unfortunate Abbey and Graveyard. Trivia *In Enclave they don't drop souls. Arabian These versions appear late in The Palace and Babel. They don't resemble their previous versions as they now have helmets that covers their faces and in the gaps in their armors they emit orangish light. They attack by using arabic swords and in very similar manner like their Sword counterparts. Gallery ZombieWarriorSword.png|Zombie Warrior with the sword. ZombieWarriorStar.png|Zombie Warrior with the morning star. Dead City Mall Posters.jpg|Zombie Warrior poster featured in Dead City's Mall. |-|Hell & Damnation= About Zombie Warriors are enemies that appear somewhat frequently. Sword The first incarnations look simply like skeletons wearing armor that wield swords. Their skulls have an odd engraving on the top. They are actually somewhat effective in melee, so try to be careful if you want to dive in with the Painkiller and slice them up. This version appears in Cemetery, Colosseum and Graveyard. Black Demon See the main page: Black Demon The Black Demon's model belongs to the Zombie Warrior's family, but it was later classified as a buffed demon because of their similarities. Morning Star Later incarnations appear to wear red armor and wield morning stars that do a lot more damage then the swords. They're still pretty easy, and they lose the advantage the first version had by trading a giant sword for a short morning star. Getting hit by them hurts a lot, though, so stay away. This version appears in Enclave, Colosseum and Graveyard. Arabian These versions appear late in Oriental Castle and Colosseum. They don't resemble their previous versions as they now have helmets that covers their faces and in the gaps in their armors they emit orangish light. They attack by using arabic swords and in very similar manner like their Sword counterparts. Category:Monsters Category:Painkiller Monsters Category:Painkiller Hell & Damnation Monsters